Yamato Naoe
"Be humble, praise others, and try to understand them. You can get along smoothly like that." |- | Age: 17 |- |'Gender:' ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: A ' |- |'Birthdate: 2/22' |- |'Sign: Pisces' |- | {C}Naoe Yamato(直江 大和) is a fictional character and the protagonist in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''He is the tactician in his group and often makes schemes on how to make money or beat his opponents with his trickery and strategies. |} '''Naoe Yamato is the protagonist of Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! He is the strategist of the Kazama family and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery and strategy. His tactics earn him the respect and admiration of many people, especially his friends. His relationship with Momoyo is of an underling as a result of a promise he made when they were younger. STORY CHILDHOOD AND KAZAMA FAMILY Yamato met Kazama Shoichi at a young age after Yamato had a fight with his mother. Running away from home, Yamato felt he needed to wait a while before returning home, or else his mother would look down on him. He soon came apon an open field where Shoichi was in a built up castle. Feeling intimidated, Shoichi asked Yamato to leave, only for Yamato to rebuke Shoichi by stating the field didn't belong to him. After a bit of small talk, Shoichi allowed Yamato into the castle after Yamato pointed out of the Castles weak defences. The two soon got to talking and ended up staying the night in the castle, which got them both in trouble with their parents. With the two living close to one another and their parents already being friends, their friendship soon became solid. This marked the beginning of the Kazama Family. Not long after, Shoichi invited Kazuko to play with them, to which she cheerfully agreed as she felt it was more fun to play with them than the other kids. Yamato, who was more mature and responsible, took it upon himself to look after the two. As time passed Kazuko became a regular member of their group. At some point, Shimazu Gakuto confronted Shoichi over his jealousy that Shoichi was more popular with girls than he was. Yamato calmed the confrontation between them, and set a date and time for the two to fight it out. Instantly scheming that Gakuto was the type to fall for obvious traps, Yamato dug a pit at the field before the fight took place. This allowed Gakuto to fall and for Shoichi to get a head start in beating Gakuto. As the fight continued, Yamato sat down and talked with Morooka Takuya, and the two apologised for their respected friends behavior. At the end of the fight, both Gakuto and Shoichi were too tired to continue and ended up laughing at their situation. Yamato called it 'The mans world'. The next day, the two asked to play along with Yamato and the others, adding both Gakuto and Takuya to the Kazama Family. In the forth grade, the Kazama family took control of an open field which they used as their secret base. However, the field was popular with all sorts of kids, and the Kazama family had to duel them to keep it. With Yamatos tactics and strategies, the Kazama family would win continuously. Until one day, Kazuko was caught by fifth and sixth graders. Not wanting Kazuko to be hurt, the Kazama Family surrendered. Reflecting on their defeat, Yamato proposed that they hire Kawakami Momoyo to be their body gaurd. Yamato went and explained the situation to Momoyo at the temple, and she agreed to help on the condition that Yamato became her underling so she had someone to boss around. Yamato, thinking Momoyo would forget over time, accepted, and, having researched her interests beforehand, gave Momoyo a rare baseball card as a token of good will. She and Yamato then pinky swore on the promise, with Momoyo threatening to kill Yamato if he broke it. With her being Yamato's 'Nee-san', Momoyo would then defend the Kazama family and as a result, grew to like them and decided to stay with them. Thereby ensuring that Yamato remained her underling. MOMOYO'S CONFESSION AND RAISING THE FLAG Not long after, Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato and asked him to promise that he would follow and be with her forever. Yamato refused however, saying that if he followed Momoyo forever, he would only be on the sidelines. Wanting to be with Momoyo, Yamato said he wanted to be beside her, with her, forever. Momoyo pondered at this, saying that Yamato was no good at fighting, so Yamato said he would match Momoyo with his intellect instead, saying he would strive to become something big like the prime minister of Japan. Momoyo was impressed and agreed to the terms, saying she would be waiting and asked Yamato to strive to the top with her. The two have been close ever since with Momoyo waiting on and watching Yamato the whole time. CENTURY PLANT On their open field, the Kazama family came across a weird plant, which Yamato noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they where being watched by Shiina Miyako. Yamato immedietly thought that Miyako had a crush on Shoichi, to which Shoichi rejected. The next day, Yamato got a call from Shoichi during the middle of a storm, saying that the Kazama family had to go and stabalise the Century plant. Going into the rain, the Kazama family tied cloths and ropes to the plant in order to stabalise it. Noticing Shiina Miyako was there, Yamato was ordered by Shoichi to look after her. Taking Miyakos hand, Yamato kept her close as they and the rest of the family stabalised the plant. Not long after, they arrived at the field to see the plant bloom, with Momoyo saying it was ugly. Shimazu Reiko turned up with a camera and the group, including Miyako, took their photo in front of the plant, promosing to witness it's next blossoming. The plant would later be relocated to the back of the Kazama hideout building in later years. MIYAKO'S FIRST LOVE TOWARDS YAMATO Not long after, in his class, the aquarium with several killifish had it's heater burnout, killing all the killifish. Shiina Miyako was unfortunate to be the one to look after the aquarium at the time, and even though it wasen't her fault, she was still blamed anyway by the students, with Yamato thinking things where going too far. Outside, where Miyako buried the fish, She was continually harrassed by the students. Yamato, remembering that Momoyo was waiting for him to become her equal, stood in front of Miyako and defended her. The bullies then started to insult the Kazama family, which forced Yamato to snap and punch one of them, saying he would not forgive anyone who insulted his friends. Shoichi then turned up and assisted Yamato in defeating the bullies. Yamato then comforted Miyako, and Shoichi allowed her to become part of the Kazama family. Miyako developed feelings for Yamato ever since. YAMATO'S PARENTS ABANDON JAPAN At some point, Yamato's father gave up on Japan and decided to leave it in order to live overseas, feeling that Japan was a place where you could declare what you hated outloud but not declare what you loved without being insulted in some way. Feeling that if people make families, families make cities and cities make countries, a country where no one is able to declare what they love out loud was a country with no future. Yamato was given the offer to go with him but Yamato's love for his friends forced him to decline, with his father understanding that Yamatos generation would take charge of Japan in the future. Yamato then asked his father that if he was able to change everything his father hated about Japan if he became prime minister, if he would return. His father promised he would and cheers for Yamato's dream in his heart. Yamato holds both his parents to high standings, and talks with them via mail since they left. His parents also give Yamato an allowance, with his father running a very successful business. When he was accepted into Kawakami Academy, Yamato moved into the Shimazu dorm alongside Miyako and Shoichi. They then met Kazukos friend, Minamoto Tadakatsu, with Yamato and Shoichi calling him 'Taku-chan' as Kazuko does. This lead Tadakatsu to kick them both. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY, NEW FRIENDS AND NEW KAZAMA FAMILY In the year 2009, now seventeen, Yamato was placed in the second year Class-F class after refusing to enter Class-S in order to be in the same class as the majority of his friends. Being on security duty, Yamato bumped into Mayuzumi Yukie on the first day of school. Seeing her with a sword, Yamato used code on the radio to have Yukie apprehended by security. Not long after Yukie arrived and apoligised for the incident, with the guard saying that Yukie had permission to carry a real sword. He also met Christine friedrich not long after and took her around the town. He then revealed that there was a gambling pool on the gender of the new student in Class-F. Revealing that he gained infomation on Chris and let loose fake infomation so people would gamble for the wrong gender. Chris was disgusted by such an act, calling it cowardly, leading to tension between the two. Later, when he went to take a bath, he walked in on Chris undressing, leading to him getting hit. Despite the tension between the two, Chris became a new addition to the Kazama family, with Yukie soon being included. Leading them to the Kazama family hideout, Chris was uneasy about the hideouts location, feeling the place should be demolished. Yamato quickly restrained Miyako from attacking Chris, and explained to Chris that people value different things, proving his point by insulting Chris's teddy bear collection. Yamato then snapped at Yukie who was trying to calm things down, saying that she should not grovel to people who should be her friends as it makes things awkward. The situation then calmed down, and the photo of the Kazama family in front of the century plant was found. After explaining the story, Yukie and Chris were invited to attend the next blossoming. Yamato would go on to assist Yukie in becoming friends with Oowada Iyo, by giving Yukie infomation such as Iyos interests in baseball. Yamato would also arrive in his room at one point to find that Chris had let loose his hermit crabs, Yadon and Karin. After finding the crabs and placing them back in their aquarium, Yamato told chris to kneel and lectured her about respecting the property of others, causing her to cry. Apon comforting Chris to make thigns better, he was confronted by Margit Eberbach. However, Momoyo soon arrived and fought with Margit almost winning the duel before it was stopped by Shimazu Reiko. YAMATO'S CONFESSION TO MOMOYO During school, Yamato would witness the tension and rivalry between the Class-F and Class-S class. Apon playing a game of Go with Usami Kyojin, the Class-S homeroom teacher, Yamato was confronted about his true relationship with Momoyo, with Usami saying that they where too close to be childhood friends or a boss and underling. Yamato reveals that he is actually confronted about this alot by several people, to which Usami encourages Yamato to 'go for it'. Eventually, because of lots of couples forming during the summer, there is a lot of talk about the people involved, with class-F homing in on Yamatos and Momoyo, with everyone noting the special treatment and attention he is given by her, and how she is always coming to class to hang out with him and take him places. Even the males of the Kazama family feel there is a special spark between the two, with Shoichi, the leader of the Kazama family giving Yamato permission to date Momoyo, as he says the rules of the family allow it. After so much backing and remembering part of his promise to Momoyo, Yamato decided to go for it, and made sure Miyako was okay with it before hand. Though she was, she made it clear she still cared and loved Yamato. Yamato then waited for the perfect opputunity to confess to Momoyo when the two where alone by Tama river, the same place where they made the promise. He chose to confess, saying he loved Momoyo not as a 'Nee-san' but as a woman, leaving Momoyo blushing and taken aback. Momoyo however, rejected Yamato saying that she loved Yamato as a friend and underling but not as a man. Yamato became confused and wondered if Momoyo forgot their promise when they where younger. At first it seemed like Momoyo did forget, but then went on to say that she wanted Yamato to be with her forever but the answer she got from Yamato was even better. She then called Yamato 'Prime minister Naoe Yamato' saying she was really hoping for it. This ended up leaving Yamato confused. Momoyo then wondered if Yamato was really in love with her, saying his feeling back then were a lot more real. Yamato then wondered about the promise and realised he forgot that he was supposed to become Momoyos equal with intellect. Realising how easily he took things, such as studying every other day to recieve above average, but not the best grades he was capable of, and not being competitive enough, that he must of let Momoyo down after such high and mighty talk, and that she went on to become the strongest woman in the world, while Yamato stayed behind. Realising that such a strong and beautiful woman was waiting for him, and watching him all the while with great expectations, Yamato immedietly recovered and decided to strive even higher to meet Momoyos standards. He then chased after Momoyo, catching up to her and apologising for the shock, saying that he remembered what he promised and vowed to work harder to be worth her attention and to make her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo was impressed by the tough talk and hoped it wasen't for show this time. Yamato assured her he wasen't talking big, and invited her to Nanahama in order to apologise. Momoyo agreed and left smiling while Yamato felt a huge beat in his heart. KEEPING PROMISES, PURSUING LOVE AND CLASS TENSIONS Shoichi, Takuya and Gakuto would notice a change in Yamatos behavior, and knew he was up to something. After confronting him, Yamato revealed everything to them and they agreed to help. With their help and advice from his contacts and Tadakatsu, Yamato continued to pursure Momoyo. In Nanahama, Yamato took Momoyo to a chinese resturant and shopping. When it began to rain, the two shared an umbrella. Momoyo noted that many people where looking at them as if they where a couple, but said Yamato was being too awkward to be her lover. Momoyo encouraged Yamato to keep trying though, until they where lovers. During the date, Momoyo told Yamato that she always felt refreshed when she was with him, but if he wanted to make her fall for him, it would take more than just spending time together. She then stated she wanted to see Yamatos manliness saying that she would be completly "Moe" for Yamato and it would stop her from flirting with other people. She was also a bit shocked that it took Yamato until the second year of Kawakami academy to notice her, saying she felt sure Yamato would of fallen for her charms sooner. Even though Yamato felt he would just get rejected if he did fall for Momoyo sooner, Momoyo said she did not know if that was true. During a summer festival not soon after their date, Yamato and Momoyo came apon a kingyosukui which contained a blue ornada which had a strong vitality and blue glow to it. Yamato noticed how the blue ornada ha caught Momoyos attention and, feeling it was a chance to distract Momoyo from fighting by giving her a new hobby, Yamato was able to capture it and gave it to Momoyo. Extreamly pleased and grateful, Momoyo promised to look after her new pet and it Takeru. Yamato would then begin studying everyday for long periods, and also set his sights on joining Class-S and becoming the student body president in order to get recommendations to high ranked universities, particularly ones that specialized in law and politics. Yamato ended up doing very well on the exams, with him coming third behind Aoi Touma and Kuki Hideo. Revealing his intention to join Class-S, Aoi Touma and Kuki Hideo welcomed the idea, while Class-F felt like Yamato was betraying them. Aoi Touma thought this would be a good opportunity to make peace with Class-F and invited Yamato and the Class-F representative to Class-S to sign a peace treaty. Not soon after , Class F representative Amakasu Mayo agreed with the idea to form a peace treaty between Class-S and Class-F in order to quell the agressions and tensions between the two classes. Taking Yamato, along with Kazuko as a body guard, She went into Class-S and they were warmly greeted by Aoi Touma. Not soon after though, Yamato and Kazuko felt eyes of scorn and disapproval from the Class-S students on them. Just as Kuki Hideo was about to go through and sign the peace treaty, Fushikawa Kokoro said the peace treaty should have an added dot point, stating that "Class-F will always be inferior to Class-S". This brought out cheers of approval from the Class-S students who could not stand making peace with Class-F. The students then targeted Mayo, saying she was smart for trying to get along with Class-S so she could marry one of them since her family was poor. After joking that dog food would be sufficent for her due to her status, Kazuko started beating the student to defend Mayo. Despite igniting the situation, Class-S felt that Class-F had ruined the peace talks and soon, the Class-F students outside started to barge in to collide with Class-S. Mayo then shouted for them all to stop, crying and asking why they could not get along. At that moment, the principle Kawakami Tesshin came in the room, and announed the Kawakami war in order to settle the disputes with brute force, stating that people tend to understand one another by fighting each other. Kuki Hideo agreed to this, as did many of the other students. With all of Class-F agreeing with this, Mayo had little choice but to agree to the war and the Kawakami war was given the green light. Yamato was made the general-commander of the Class-F army, with the Class-F representative Amakasu Mayo being too fragile to lead. With Yukie joining the Class-F army, it seemed like the entire Kazama family would fight against Class-S with Momoyo being the ace of the Class-F army. Momoyo, however, ended up joing the Class-S army while the rest of the Kazama family joined the Class-F Army. While Yamato was taken aback to be going up against Momoyo, the schools strongest, Aoi Touma, the schools smartest, along with all of Class-S, he quickly caught his confidence and vowed to take Momoyo and Aoi down along with Class-S using his tactics and strategies. Yamato then said he would look forward to it, with Momoyo watching him as he left, smiling, saying the same. During the enlisting period, the Class-S army, managed to gather the majority of the school with 900 of the students joining them and 450 students joining the Class-F army. However, at the army rally, Yamato was able to exploit Class-S schemes by revealing their spies and hired goons who where among the Class-F army. Showing that despite their overwhelming strength, Class-S would still resort to dirty tricks to win, Yamato assured them that such tricks would not work on him. Feeling assured that Yamato was leading them, the Class-F army felt more confident, and even more so when they heard Mayo's speech, feeling like they could not allow such a cute timid girl to lose. The Class-F army would start training hard during the summer holidays for the Kawakami war while Class-S barely trained and took things easy. Yamato organised two squads lead by Shoichi and Chris consisting of twenty members each with Gakuto being the lieutenant of Shoichi's group. Calling Shoichi's squad the 'Black squad' and Chris's the 'White squad' he allowed them to train their selected members however they wished, with Chris's squad to act as Yamato commanded while Shoichi's squad to to remain 'Unpredictable' and run wild through enemy terriroty unless contacted otherwise. As everyone else trained, Yamato dediced to show everyone the potential he had to become Japan's future prime minister. Yamato was able to enlist the aid of twenty Kawakami monks who agreed to help in order for Momoyo to understand defeat, and around twenty delinquints. Yamato also showed his political power by enlisting both Kuki Ageha and Otome of the 4 devas in order to counter Momoyo. During the summer, Yamato spent the time studying, preparing for the war and time with Momoyo in order to let her know he was still interested. At one point Momoyo asked Yamato if he was alright with her and her desire to fight, saying that she joined the Class-S army to fight the Kazama family, particularly Yukie, who was also a deva. Yamato said he was alright with it, lifting her spirits, but still said he was concerned for her mental well being but wouldn't worry if she could control it. KAWAKAMI CONFLICT On the day of the Kawakami war, Yamato also took the robotic servent, Cookie with him as part of the Class-F army. Before the students joined their respected armies, Momoyo took the chance to display her confidence of the Class-S army winning with her on their side, saying her strength was worth a million soldiers. Yamato retorted her, saying his stategies would defeat her. Momoyo chuckled and left, saying she would be watching Yamato and target him during the war. With his strategies and tactics, Yamato was able to lead the Class-F army to almost capture Kuki Hideo, the Class-S leader, early in the war but he managed to escape. Yamato continued to direct the Army, particularly Chris's white squad and Shoichis black squads to direct real damage to the Class-S army, even using his deals with Class-S batallion commanders to switch sides and fight for Class-F. Yamato then directed both the black and white squadrons to capture Fushiwara Kokoro, and sent an internet message clip, showing him slapping her butt and forcing her to apologise for losing. This helped turn the tide completly with many people defecting to Class-F. Near the end of the war, Yamato decided it was time for his intelligence group to actually fight in order to capture Kuki Hideo. When they got there though, Momoyo confronted Yamato and demanded that he play with her to which Yamato refused, saying that he was going to win the was and defeat her thanks to his tactics and strategies. Momoyo was then confronted by the Kawakami temple monks who erected a barrier over the battlefield, Momoyo however, decided to pursure Mayo instead and end the war. However, once she arrived she was immediately confronted by Yukie, Ageha and Otome and a three-on-one battle ensured. Yamato then took the chance to turn his intellect squad into a suicide squad, whose sole mission was to charge in and break the Class-S defenses. Yamato was accompanied by seven others including Takuya and Cookie. As they charged through the defenses,they where continually attacked by Class-S. Yamato, due to continually playing with Momoyo and the other samurai girls of the Kazama family, showed off his speed and reflexes, striking his several opponents in vital spots taking them down one by one in rapid succession. As the fight progressed, the suicide squad started to tire, with Takuya taking a hit on his head to defend Yamato. Injured, Takuya told Yamato to push onwards. Yamato and Cookie did so, breaking into enemy lines and causing it to break into utter chaos. Yamato started to tire though, and as he recieved injuries, he pushed them aside, saying Momoyo was a lot rougher. Yamato soon lost grip with his weapon however, but Cookie gave Yamato his energy blade and Yamato continued his assult. Cookie however, was bound by several Class-S members and released the remainder of his energy to shock the surrounding enemies. Surrounded and isolated, Yamato gave the order for the Class-F army to charge as he was attacked and overwhelmed by the Class-S army. The rest of the Class-F army charged and made good use of the conflict, with Shoichi confronting Hideo and ended up defeating him, winning the Kawakami war. Shoichi then gave the honour of the victory cry to Yamato for all his hard work, and Yamato lead the Class-F army in it's victory cheer. Later he found Momoyo who suffered her first real defeat, alone and a bit depressed. Yamato then teased Momoyo that he got to look down on her since he was the winner which slightly annoyed her. Momoyo then chuckled and said that Yamato had impressed her alot during the summer, making her acknowledge Yamato as a man, but she still felt bad for losing. Yamato took the opputunity to give her a birthday present, as both the Kawakami war and Momoyo's birthday where on the same date. Yamato revealed the present to be an emerald ring that had caught Momoyo's eye, and that he even got her finger size right for it. Placing it on her finger, he said everything had gone according to his plans, even after the war was over. Momoyo blushed and thanked Yamato, saying she would always tresure the ring, showing Yamato a face he had never seen on her before. APPEARANCE Yamato is normal height, with dark brown hair. He is fairly fit with a calm composed look on his face. Yamato also has dark brown eyes, and is a fair skin color. PERSONALITY Yamato is described as having a sly personality, but despite this, he is extremely kind towards others which earns him both their friendship and affection. Yamato has an extreme love for his hermit crabs, Yadon and Karin, and gets extremely upset when people even joke about disturbing them to the point he scares them. His love for hermit crabs is something shared with his mother. His father however, once told Yamato to kill them when he was a kid, saying that people become stronger when they make it through suffering. Yamato completely refused, to which his father applauded, saying that Yamato should be willing to protect everything that he cherishes, even his friends. Yamato holds his father in high esteem, holding onto his every word and all the lessons his father taught him. His father was the one who told him to build up his contacts and remain social, and also to defend what he loves. Yamato, while he looks like his mother, takes his intellect and maturity from his father, while taking his kindness from his mother. Yamato has a tendency to take things easy and progress at his own pace. But when he becomes serious, he is capable to achieving great feats and allows little if anything to get in his way to succeed. Yamato is very kind and talkative. He is able to use his kind charisma to get along well with other people, which leads him to having a large social network on his phone. Yamato avoids violence with other people when possible, dealing with a philosophy simular to 'When you befriend your enemies, you have none.' With this in mind, Yamato tries to entertain the people who intimidate and try to bully him with tricks and jokes, leading to the easing of the tension between them. Using this, Yamato then tries to establish an understanding and a small friendship, ensuring that things remain peaceful. Yamato is not above using violence however, and is shown to hit others when annoyed, aggressive, or when it's needed with no other option. Yamato also tends to annoy people he does not like and even tease them or place them in embarrassing situations. Yamato is not one to hold a grudge however, and is willing to get over such situations. Yamato is not the type to take defeat too well, and if suffers from it, he instantly makes plans to get back at his opponent in order to restore his reputation and pride. Yamato also bounces back from any situation that puts him down such as rejection or defeat, and comes back stronger, smarter and better than before, proving he is not willing to stay down and will always rise up, better than before. It is shown that Yamato is much smarter than he actually acts out to be. Despite having a vast connection of contacts and associates, Yamato only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his 'True friends', friends he can trust and be himself completly around. Even though they where the first to befriend each other, Yamato has an inner jealousy of Shoichi and his success in almost everything he does. Even though Yamato can easily beat Shouichi in intellect, Yamato has a desire to surpass Shouichi as a man and has always hoped to beat in a competion on manliness. Even though Yamato is perverted, he is sensible enough to keep his thoughts to himself. However, he has no problem talking freely about it to the right people. Gakuto, Takuya and Yamato have a secret stash of pornography hidden the Kazama family secret base that they believe only they know about and they tend to add or subtract some of its material every so often. It is shown that when Yamato is 'with' the woman he loves, he has a sadistic, passionate, controlling and dominating side to him showing he's the type who becomes powerful when it comes to 'Ero'. Yamato says that his behavior comes out of 'Love' and that 'Love = Life!' ABILITIES Yamato is also highly intelligent to the point that he is skilled enough to join S-class, the elite of Kawakami Academy. Yamato's speciality lies with his scheming, cunning, wits, planning, stategies and tactics. Since he was small Yamato has always been able to come through with a solid plan and he prizes himself for doing so. Throughout his youth it was his plans and the combined strength of Gakuto and Shoichi that lead to their constant streak of victories until Momoyo joined the group. Even as he got older, Yamato kept his sharp and keen mind, and is able to multi-task by playing go and talking on several subjects at the same time. He is especially skilled at shogi, and can even help out other when he is not even playing. His skills with stategies and planning is further shown during the Kawakami war, when Yamato lead the Class-F army to victory against the Class-S army, despite the Class-S army outnumbering them 2 to 1 and even having the 'Undefeatable' Kawakami Momoyo and Kawakami Academy's smartest student, Aoi Touma on their side. Yamato has detective reasoning and is able to notice thing and predict outcomes by carefully observing situations or going over sources of infomation. He is also very skilled at solving riddles. Yamato is a very skilled gambler, and tends to make most of his money from it. However, Yamato also has a tendency to cheat if necessary, and is shown to have a bag full of pieces and cards from several games to help assist him when needed. Even though Yamato uses his brains instead of his body to fight, Yamato has proved that he is capable of fighting by relying on his speed, mobility and reflexes to counter his opponent and then strike vital spots to bring them down. This is due to Yamato playing with the girls from the Kazama family, particularly Momoyo, throughout his childhood. However, Yamato is no martial artist and lacks stamina to continue fighting to a great degree but he will continues to push himself when he is completly serious. When it comes to fighting, Yamato is shown to have a strong kick, and he was even able to injure Gakuto, who is durable enough to take hits from Momoyo. Yamato has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but he only considers the members of the Kazama family to be his 'true friends'. As such, Yamato is usually on the phone responding to text messages in order to stay on good terms with them and to get decent infomation, as he views them as valuable resources and also a source of power Being a smooth talker, Yamato is able to negotiate, persuade and manipulate people with clever wording and smart reasoning. Yamato tends to do this after collecting infomation on his target beforehand so that he knows what to talk about and how. Yamato's powerfull degree of negotiation and persuasion is shown when he was able to recruit Kuki Ageha and Otome of the four devas to fight for the Class-F army. Perhaps his most gifted ability is Yamato's ability to 'Love' a women he has fallen for. No matter how strong or dominating the woman usually is in general, Yamato's 'Love' tends to dominate them with his constant undefeatable labido and makes them completly 'Moe' and obsessed with him to the point they are completly in love with him. GALLERY chara-p-yamato.jpg|Yamato's Biography in Majikoi S Guishen 001800024 EV 001 02 03.jpg|Yamato with Momoyo Cg058.jpg|Yamato with Momoyo under the rain cg170.jpg|Kazama family(With young Yamato) cg644.jpg|Yamato and Chris kiss Guishen 030700445 EV 003 05 00.jpg|Yamato with Miyako Guishen 056800923 EV 028 01 01.jpg|Yamato with Tatsuko. Kokoro 5.jpg|Yamato spanking Kororo during the Kwakami Conflict yamato-naoe.png|Yamato in anime Benkei and Yamato- Swimming Fun.jpg|Benkei with Yamato TRIVIA *His surname is based on the Sengoku Warrior, Naoe Kanetsugu, which Chris admired as Yamato's surname is much like Kanetsugu, which eventually denied since Yamato only replied that he shared the same surname and didn't have any connection to the legendary Sengoku general. *Yamato is the target of affection for many of the girls in Kawakami Academy and the Kazama family. Especially from Momoyo and Miyako. He is even well liked by Aoi Touma, but this simply freaks Yamato out as he calls Aoi's advances 'Disgusting'. *The title Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai or '''''Seriously love me please could refer to Yamato's and Momoyo's route. When Momoyo first rejects Yamato she asks if he seriously loved her as his feelings as a child seemed more real. This is further elaborated on when Yamato realises Momoyo is has been waiting for him to become just as serious as she is to their childhood promise, and again when Yamato confesses to Momoyo the second time and he admits his feeling for her before where not as strong as they should of been and that he has become more seriously in love with Momoyo. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Yamato is ranked #1. Category:Male Category:Kazama family Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Students Category:2-F Class Student Category:Protagonist Category:Kawakami Academy Student